A Normal Day
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Rythian thought having one child was hard, until he had two. Zoethian


"Papa!"

Rythian barely had time to turn around before he was nearly knocked off his feet by his daughter running into his legs.

"Papa!" Emily wailed again, and he looked down just in time to see her small face disappear into the fabric of his pants leg as she clung to him.

He reached down and picked up the dark haired girl, cradling her in his arms, "What's the matter, little one?" he asked, as he saw that her normally blue eyes were red-rimed and teary.

She sniffed and said, " Joakim's gone missing again. I searched the house but I don't know where he is!" she buried her head in his neck and began to cry as she continued, "I don't know what's happened to him and he could be hurt and-"

"Emily," said Rythian, comfortingly stroking her hair. "Your brother always wanders off, but he never goes too far. Did you check the Mooshroom's pins?"

Her reply was a tiny shake of her head. "Why don't we go try there before we panic, ok?"

"Ok." Emily sniffed, leaning back from his neck a little so she could see.

Rythian carried his daughter across their yard to where Zoey kept her mooshrooms: a barn Rythian had built for her years ago.

He opened up the faded birchwood doors and called out "Joakim, are you in here?"

There was a slight shuffling sound and a small boy emerged from the second stall on the left. He had the same bright blue eyes as his sister but had much lighter brown hair and already Rythian could tell that he would have the same strange tuft of differently colored hair as he did, only Joakim's seemed to be growing in darker brown instead of lighter like Rythian's.

At the sight of her little brother, Emily struggled free and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around his whole head and crushed him to her.

"Joakim! I told you not to run away! I got so scared and you know what Mamma said about the Mooshrooms!"

The only reply the small boy could manage was to mumble into his sister's shirt. Rythian laughed, "I think you're crushing him a little, Emily. Let him go so he can talk."

Emily loosened her hold just slightly so Joakim could twist around and see his father. "Papa, I was only here for a second. I just wanted to see Thomas."

Thomas, the baby mooshroom, let out a moo at the sound of his name and stuck his head over the gate, trying to find Joakim.

"I'm here, Tom." Joakim said, and tried to wiggle out of his sister's grip.

Rythian sighed and shook his head. "Joakim, I know you like talking with the mooshrooms, but can't you wait until your mother is around to make sure you don't get hurt?"

"But Tom said he felt like eating grass today for the first time." Joakim said

Rythian ran a hand though his hair and picked both of the children up, balancing one on each hip.

"Well Tom will just have to wait until Mamma or Uncle Tee gets home so they can watch you, ok?"

Joakim nodded sullenly but his sister spotted something behind them

"Mamma!" she cried excitedly, and jumped out of her father's arms to run to her mother.

Zoey smiled widely and opened her arms for her running daughter. "Hey good looking, what's cookin'?" she asked, nuzzling her daughter's head.

"Joakim ran off to the mooshrooms again today and Papa had to help me find him!"

Zoey laughed and looked at Rythian and Joakim. "Is Tom finally ready to eat some grass?"

Joakim nodded silently and looked around "Where's Uncle Tee mamma?"

"He already went inside with the rest of the stuff!"

"Is it ok if I play with him before bed?"

Rythian cleared his throat before Zoey could agree, "Now, Zoey, don't you think Joakim's had enough adventures for today? Besides, don't you two want to help your mom make cookies?"

At that, both of the children perked up "Ohmygosh," Emily squealed, "We're making cookies tonight?!"

Zoey stuck her tongue out at Rythian "Way to ruin the surprise!"

He shrugged "To be fair, it wouldn't have been a surprise for much longer."

"Can I lick the spoon, Mamma?" Emily begged, and hugged her mother's neck.

"She always gets to lick it," Joakim said petulantly from Rythian's arms.

"Now Em," said Zoey, "If you lick the whole spoon, how will you save room for chocolate milk?"

"We're having that too!?"

"Yup! Tee and I spent the whole day gathering coco beans!"

"Ok, well I guess Joakim can have one half and I'll have the other!" Emily conceded.

"There's my girl," Zoey smiled "Now, let's go get started before Tee gets too hungry and eats all of the cookies himself!"

She reached over and looped her free arm though Rythian's before pulling all of them into the house.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, here it is! The much requested squeal to A Normal Night! After so many of you requested it here and on Tumblr, I knew I had to write one. I'm not as pleased with this one as with the original but that is how it usally goes so oh well! Also, I will gone when this goes up, so if I don't respond to your comments right away, I will when I can! Love you guys and thanks for all the support! A huge thanks to Midnight for editing!**_


End file.
